Residential and commercial buildings contain walls and floors typically assembled as frame assemblies with a series of vertical and horizontal structural members, also known as framing elements. In order for the frame assemblies to withstand vertical and horizontal loading, either static or dynamic, shear braces and/or cladding are typically attached to the framing elements on at least one side of the frame assemblies.
In the case of light framed wall assemblies such as steel framed walls, a flat steel strap known as a flat strap brace is attached on a diagonal (or perpendicular) to the framing elements, thereby increasing the stiffness of the frame assembly to resist lateral and racking loads. These flat strap braces are generally manually attached to opposing corners of the frame assembly, which can lead to undesirable pockets of slack strap material located between the adjacent framing elements. One disadvantage with this installation procedure is that it is difficult to install the flat straps as stretched taut, in order to be effective in resisting any applied loads, and therefore special tools or jigs are commonly used in attaching and thereby pre-tensioning or otherwise making taut the straps on the frame assembly.
One solution for controlling the tautness of diagonal strapping members is given in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,898 by Pratt. Pratt describes modifying a wall assembly to incorporate a pair of laterally opposed vertical supports, which are used to attach a corresponding strap thereto. Each of the supports have an aperture that is sized to receive the straps by means of a cooperating force distributing member and a strap alignment member. Both members are positioned in the aperture to align and distribute loading from the tensioned straps. However, one disadvantage with Pratt's strapping arrangement is that it requires modification of the adjacent wall framing members to provide appropriate aperture to accommodate the force distributing and strap alignment members.